Only Cloud in a Grey Sky
by Optical Illusions
Summary: [JL] Okay... So... I'm in a deep hole. I just compliented Potter, we're working on a project together and we're meeting in the library, alone, tonight. Thats about enough for the whole school's population of girls to want to kill me. This is so great!RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowling. Therefor I do not own Harry Potter or any characters within the novel. I do, however, own all the characters I make up.

Hey guys. I'm sorry about the long wait to get this story up and running. I had to think of something that was semi-original. But... unfortunately, I'm not that creative. Whatever. I'll try to make it work. Attempt to RR!

**This is a re-post. Do not review saying that I took someone's story. This is mine, and I'm aware of it.**

The Only Cloud in a Grey Sky

Author: Optical Illusions (Marissa)

Date edited: June 27th

Date finished: June 27th

--------------------------------

I sighed. Great. I'm Potter's partner for a project in ADADA (Advanced Defense Against (the) Dark Arts).Oh just spiffy. He's walking over here, to come and sit with me. Arg.

Okay, here's my story: I'm different. I have deep red hair and green eyes, and I'm about 5''8. I'm also different 'cause 1. I'm not smitten with the "Great James Potter", and 2. because I don't fear the name Voldemort. Although that man is ugly enough to make a kid cry.

Potter is tall. Real tall. About 6''5. He's also a player. He has raven, unruly hair, and hazel eyes with small, dark brown specks in them. He's muscular, too. I would have a crush on him if I didn't have to share a tower with him. And only him.

Oh yeah. I have my own tower. The Heads' tower. I'm head girl. See my shiny badge?

Potter sat down, snapping me back to reality.

"'Ello Evans." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Potter." I mumbled, acknowledging his presence. "What's our topic? I wasn't really listening all that closely."

Potter pointed to the piece of paper that was lying on my desk.

"Fairy rings or Werewolves?" I muttered, more to myself then to him.

"Yeah. I say Werewolves. It's up to you, Evans. My queen." He said, giving a mock-bow.

I laughed. What an idiot. "Werewolves sound okay." I said, writing it down.

"How're you doing with the Heads' reports?" Potter said, making small talk.

"I'm almost finished. Then you can do next month's. Right?"I said, happy that I was free of Heads' reports for a month. Yay.

Potter looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin. "Yep. And I'm so excited. I don't think I can hide it."

"You're doing a great job of hiding it." I responded. We just looked at each other and started laughing at our idiotic conversation. And plus, we were having an okay time with each other. This isn't that bad.

I saw that behind James, girls were glaring. I thought of pointing this out to him... Wait... I didn't just subconsciously call Potter James, did I? Whatever. Moving on. Where was I? Oh yeah. I though of pointing it out to him, but I thought the better of it and just smiled sweetly at the girls.

I also saw my two best friends. They were paired together. Lucky. Their names were Veronica and Essence.

Veronica was pretty. She had a cute, innocent air about her that made her adorable. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was an inch or two shorter then me. She was also muggle born. We were really close.

Essence was beautiful. She had a mysterious air about her. She had black hair that was down to her tailbone and purple eyes. Yes I said purple. She was tan too, which made her all the more pretty. She was about my height and was on the Quidditch team. We are also close.We tell each other everything. From periods to who-knows-what.

Potter, I came to realize, was talking to his friend Remus Lupin. Me and Remus are friends, we became friends from rounds, prefects meetings, and watching our own friends practice Quidditch.

He was sweet and funny. He was also a Maurader (A/N: spelling?). He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Sometimes, for a couple days a month, they looked yellow. He wasn't as tall as Potter, but almost.

"Hello Lily." Remus said, greeting me politely.

"Hi Remus," I said just as kindly. "What're you doing as your project?"

"Veelas." Remus said. Then he grinned. "Sirius' idea. What about you guys?"

"Werewolves."

"Oh." Remus said. Glancing at Potter. "Have fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have oodles of fun."

"But not too much fun." Potter said, winking.

I just smiled, what else could I do? The boy had an okay sense of humor.

The bell, out of no where, rang. Whew. Saved by the bell? Well... I couldn't really say that; I was having a decent time. Me and Potter began packing up our bags and trying to get to dinner as quick as possible.

"So, Evans, we can meet in the library tonight at 8. We can probably get this done in one shot." He nodded his head to the two pages of notes. "We already have enough to work with."

"Yeah, good thinking," I mumbled. Ahh! Did I just compliment Potter!

He just smiled a small smile and walked away.

Okay... So... I'm in a deep hole. I just complimented Potter, we're working on a project together and we're meeting in the library, alone, tonight.

Thats about enough for the whole school's population of girls to want to kill me. Oh god is this project working out great!

---

Great, Potter's late. He knows that this project is a huge portion of our grade, yet he's late. I began to click my tongue and tap my foot impatiently.

Did I mention that I was annoyed? Am I not making this clear?

Oh, speak of the devil. He's here.

I looked up at him, and saw two other pairs of eyes staring at me. He brought along Black and Lupin. This should prove interesting.

I sighed, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Well, sit down, you idiot. Let's get started. I already got a few books on them, and I figured we can throw in some information on Animagi."

Black smirked as Potter sat down when I told him to. "Whipped already, Prongs?"

"Well, Padfoot... Okay, shut up," Potter said, snapping because he couldn't think of a witty comeback. And what weird nicknames they had. Can anyone say they have a little too much time on their hands?

"Good evening Lily, how are you?" Lupin said, opening a book on Veelas and getting out parchment and ink for notes.

"I'm good, Remus, thank you. How are you?" Merlin, I hated pleasantries! But they made time pass.

"Good, good. C'mon Padfoot, let's go, we have to construct that model of a Veela you want so much." Lupin said, standing up. "Bye Prongs, Lily."

"Yes, yes! Ta Jamsie! Lilykins!" Black pinched Potter's cheek, kissed mine, and skipped away, clapping.

How... strange? I found myself smiling at his odd antics.

"You befriend odd ones, Potter."

"Evans, you're just jealous," Potter said, sticking out his tongue.

"So jealous. Oh, it's unbearable." I said, smiling.

He just smiled back.

He had a nice smile.

Er... Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Guys! I'm so sorry it's taken forever for me to update, but I wasn't really all that busy. Just lazy. Hehe.

Date Written: December First

Date posted/finished: December Fourth

xxx

He's dating **her.**

The skank of the school. The wench. The girl with the blonde, curly hair, the boobs out to Saturn. The girl I'm not.

The girl I don't want to be.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't want to be that girl. Ever.

Me and James bonded some. We're on good terms, just not what I'd call friends. Of course.

I can't stand that I'm harboring over the fact that he got a girlfriend. He's allowed to, he has the right. I don't like how I'm making this out to be a big dramatic love story when there's no love involved.

He has a new closet bunny, and I have a textbook. Wonderful, isn't it?

It's around Halloween now, and I love the fall at Hogwarts. It's amazing. What, with the golden leaves, and the Whomping Willow going nuts and smacking the first years. It's lovely.

I'm sorry to be so sarcastic, I just... can't help it.

But anyway, I should give this girl a name, shouldn't I? Her name's Victoria Putt. I always found her last name amusing.

But that got me far, didn't it? It landed me sitting, outside, on a rock writing in a Journal no one's ever going to read.

He comes Romeo with his Rosaline. So perfect looking it's hurtful. There I go again, being angst-y.

"Lilykins!" I heard, looking around for a voice. Then, out from behind James and Veronica, broke out Sirius, running over to me, standing at the bottom of the large rock. "Lilykins, Lilykins, let down your hair!"

"Nice, Sirius. But that's Repunzel, and she was blonde." I said, smiling down at the black haired boy, who had eyes of a pale grey.

"Well, I'm coming up there anyhow." He said, looking insulted. His attempt of climbing up the rock amused me, and once he got up, panting, I jumped down gracefully, smiling up at him.

Sirius blinked.

"How'd you get down there? Did I push you! I'm sorry!" He said frantically, jumping down and landing on top of me. "Lils, we have to stop meeting like this!"

"It'd be more romantic if you didn't almost break my ribcage." I said, standing up as he got off of me. "I think you're gaining weight." I giggled, poking his stomach.

"I am not!" He said indignantly, pulling his shirt up some and showing me his flat stomach.

"No, you're not." I agreed, looking at the stomach. "You're just sickly pale." I teased. "Almost like Snape."

"Ooooooooh. You better run, Lily." He threatened, towering over me.

I took his advice, and ran, laughing.

Then I almost ran in to an almost forgotten Mr. Potter and Miss. Putt. Crap.

Waving at James, I ran through them, hearing Veronica's agitated sigh of, "No peace and quiet, James! If we keep getting ran over, we're just going to have to take this somewhere private..."

That just made me run faster. Until, of course, Sirius caught up to me and whisked me away to the kitchens.

xxx

We won our Quidditch game. Which means there's a party going on in the common room. Which means that James and Victoria are grinding and busting moves. Not the place I want to be.

I sighed. I was all dressed up, with no place to go. I stuck my head out of my old dormitory, looking at the crowd below. Now or never, right?

Walking down the stairs, I found Veronica and Remus talking. At my approaching, Veronica was leaving, and that was fine, I needed to talk to Remus, anyway.

"Remussssss." I said, high pitched and giggly.

I could hear Remus groan, and turn around, expecting to see a fan-girl. "Look I-- Hello Lily." He said, smiling.

"Can I please, please, please have your autograph, you're so amazing!" I said, keeping my voice high.

"No, I only give those to pretty girls." He said, mocking me. I laughed.

"Okay, you win." I said, sitting down on the common room's couch. "Let's chat."

Remus looked at me, reading me easily. "About James, right?"

This boy was good.


End file.
